


Kink

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Sequel to the fic from day 4, takes place a few months later :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a follow up to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5351393) (day 4 of Klaine Advent Challenge) and you have to read it first!!!

“I’m home!” Kurt called out, as he took his coat and boots off and headed to the living room, walking in just in time to see Blaine hastily shut his laptop with a blush coloring his cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asked curiously, eyeing Blaine’s expression and gesturing at the laptop.

“N-nothing.” Blaine stammered out, doing his best to look normal and setting the computer aside, flashing Kurt a wide smile.

Kurt arched his eyebrow. “Were you reading that one fanfiction again, about Han Solo and Chewbacca? Because, Blaine, I love you, but it was very disturbing.” He said teasingly, grinning at Blaine’s groan when he covered his face with his hands.

“That was one time.” Blaine muttered and Kurt, still grinning, shook his head with amusement and started walking to the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

“I was looking up different kinks online.” Blaine muttered quietly, making Kurt stop dead in his track and slowly turn around to look back at his husband.

“Kinks.” He repeated, staring blankly at Blaine. “May I ask why?”

Blaine groaned with embarrassment. “I thought that maybe… I don’t even know. Are we boring, Kurt?”

Not understanding any of this, Kurt walked up to the couch to sit next to Blaine and looked at him with a frown. “Where is that coming from?” He asked gently, grabbing Blaine’s hand and playing with his fingers. After Blaine didn’t reply and refused to look at him, he squeezed his hand encouragingly and tipped his chin until he could meet his eyes. “Blaine?”

“I may have run into Kyle today.” Blaine said quietly, barely audible and Kurt’s grip on his hand tightened. Kyle, one of Kurt’s classmates from NYADA, was on the top of Kurt’s list of most hated people, and he hoped that they had dealt with him once and for all a few months before when Kurt politely threatened to have his balls cut off if he ever messed with Blaine again. Apparently, it was not enough.

“What did he say?” Kurt asked, through gritted teeth, his eyes blazing with anger and, taking a deep breath, he rubbed Blaine’s thigh comfortingly to assure him that his rage was not directed at him.

“Nothing much, we were on the subway station.” Blaine shrugged. “He just sneered that we must be a very boring couple and that our sex life probably sucks because…” He stopped, his lips pressed in the tight line.

“Because?” Kurt inquired, desperate to know what that asshole said to make Blaine miserable. Again.

“Because it’s not like I’m capable of anything more.” Blaine finished quietly, looking away again and Kurt saw red. Cupping Blaine’s face with both hands, he turned him back to him, kissing his husband passionately until they both needed air to breathe.

“Blaine.” He said, pulling away slightly, leaving just a little space between them, only to be able to talk. “You are _not_ boring. You are amazing. You are gorgeous.” He punctuated each sentence with a hard kiss. “And our sex life _definitely_ doesn’t suck. Well, it does involve sucking sometimes, but I don’t see anything bad about that.” Kurt added with a small grin, eliciting a chuckle from Blaine.

“Kyle is a dick. And I’ll deal with him tomorrow.” Kurt promised and pressed his finger against Blaine’s mouth to silence him when he tried to speak. Replacing his finger with his lips, he kissed Blaine again, then pecked his nose, cheeks, moving to his neck, trailing his lips and sucking lightly on the spot behind his ear. “But now…” Kurt whispered, standing up and pulling Blaine with him. “You’re going to take me to the bedroom…” He said against Blaine’s lips, noticing how his husband’s eyes darkened. “And you’re going to fuck me so hard I can barely walk tomorrow, so we can remind you how fucking amazing you are.”

The next day, after making a quick call, Kurt met up with the person he needed and they walked into NYADA, the collar of Kurt’s shirt open, as he proudly showed off the enormous hickey Blaine left on his neck last night. He didn’t have a problem with finding Kyle and he smirked with satisfaction when Kyle’s eyes fell on the bruise on his neck.

“Kyle.” Kurt said, smiling sweetly. “I heard you ran into Blaine yesterday.”

Kyle nodded, eyeing hesitantly Kurt’s companion who was smirking devilishly at him, and put on a brave face. “Yeah, I did. We had a chat while we waited on the subway station.”

“How lovely.” Kurt replied, the fake sweetness still dripping from his voice. “Now, you should know that I always keep my promises, so I’d love you to meet a friend of mine.” He said, gesturing at the person he brought with him. “Kyle, this is Santana. Santana, this is Kyle.”

The high scream that Kyle let out while running down the hall, away from them, was caught on a few videos recorded with the phones and it quickly spread out around NYADA, becoming a top story in a matter of minutes.

Kurt caught a glimpse of Kyle a few hours later, sulking in the corner when everyone who was passing him was giggling and pointing at him, imitating his shriek, and Kurt couldn’t help but grin.

He spent the rest of day limping around NYADA, huge hickey on his neck, not ashamed to show that his sex life was _amazing,_ thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/135000139964/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
